This invention relates generally to container assemblies, and more particularly, spice container and rack assemblies.
At least some known houses include a pantry area attached to the kitchen for storing goods used in the kitchen including spices. In fact, at least some known kitchen pantries include racks or shelves that are dedicated to storing known spice shakers or known spice containers. However, because of the orientation of the spice container with respect to the racks, removing a spice shaker from the rack may be cumbersome. As a result, frequently used spices may not be stored in the rack, which makes such spices more accessible, but also may undesirably clutter the kitchen.
Known spice containers include a body and a lid that is threadably coupled to the body. Accordingly, the lid must be unscrewed from the container body to discharge the container contents from the container. To expedite the seasoning process, at least some other known spice containers include a shaker top that includes a plurality of openings that permit the container contents to exit the container when the container is inverted. However, as a result of the openings, such lids may also undesirably permit a loss of aroma of the spices when the spices are stored, which over time, may decrease the effectiveness, freshness, and/or potency of the container contents.